


Dreams Do Come True (If There's a Witch)

by bingo30902



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Body Modification, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Breast Fucking, F/F, Female Keith (Voltron), Female Lance (Voltron), Girl Penis, Keith (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Lance (Voltron) Has Magic, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex Toys, Top Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Sex, Witch Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingo30902/pseuds/bingo30902
Summary: Kath dreams of having a cock just to wreck her roommate Lana McClain. Little did she know that her dream is coming true with the help of an unexpected witch...Just female Keith with a dick wrecking female lance.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 231





	Dreams Do Come True (If There's a Witch)

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags, don't like, don't read.  
> This fanfic contains female Keith wanting a dick and female lance whos a witch decides to make it a dream come true. 
> 
> I really didn't edit this at all. Also I did this since I'm starving for some lesbian klance content. 
> 
> Edit: just noticed that this has gotten a lot of attention, thank u guys!!! (• ▽ •;) So I just edited it, cuz my writing is trash T~T

Kath let out a moan as her hand gripped the strapless dildo, enjoying the inner bulb rubbing her insides. She thrust her hips up rhythmically while stroking the silicone length as if it was a real one. She licked her lips, abs clenching from her rapid movement and her pale breasts bouncing along. She closed her eyes, feeling sweat trickling down her neck as she entered her dirty fantasies. 

  
  


In the deepest part of her mind, where all her dirty secrets are kept from reality, she dreams of having a cock or turning into a male, temporarily that is. The idea wasn't for her preference or identity. In fact, she just wants to have her roommate, Lana McClain, ride her cock while she fills with her cum. 

  
  


That's all. 

  
  


Just a perverted fantasy she wants to fulfill before she dies from blue balls. Why does she do it to that extent? Well, blame Lana McClain for her cursed sexy genes of being gorgeous. Beautiful smooth tan skin, supple breast that every man (or lesbians) would drool from the sight of it, long legs, wide hips, long brown locks, a spank-able ass, plush lips, mischievous navy blue eyes- need she go on? All in all, Lana McClain is a sexy woman. And Kath's inner gayness dies every time her roommate wears something skimpy around the apartment. For now, buying different varieties of wearing a fake dick is enough for her to feel sated.

  
  


"Ah, fuck. Ride my cock like a good girl, sweetheart." Kath gripped the thick cock while her other hand played with her clitoris. She could feel the bottom pit of her stomach rising, eager to feel pleasure coursing through her body. With a loud groan, she thrust her hips up a few times before gushing all over her fingers, the dildo squirting a few white lube on her pale abs. She clamped on the inside of the dildo before squeezing the silicone length, spurting a few more strings of fake cum. For now, this fantasy will do. Having a cock is an impossible dream for her to achieve. 

  
  


"Fuck. That's really hot." 

  
  


Kath swift her head at the unexpected guest standing against the doorframe with a thumb between her teeth and a hungry gaze, just staring at her naked body.

  
  


Lana watched her. She's _fucked_.

"It's rude to barge into someone's room without knocking." That came out more rude than she expected. Kath let out a sigh, her hand about to pull the dildo out of her cunt when her roommate boldly took a step forward. 

  
  


"W-Wait. Keep it in. I want to try something." Lana murmured before hesitantly walking to the bed. The raven haired girl blinked a few times before her face flushed a bright red. 

  
  


"W-What are you doing?! Don't you know a thing called _privacy_?!"

"Oh, shut up. I know you think about me when you touch yourself." Lana pointed out while crawling on the bed. 

  
  


The naked girl froze and gaped like a fish. She sat up to look at her crush. "Wha-How-N-No!" She stuttered out. She can't be that obvious. _Was she?_

  
  


The tall girl made a look before stripping her clothes off despite Kath letting out a surprised yelp. Lana unclasped her bra, throwing it to the side, leaving her only in her blue panties. The shorter girl licked her lips as her fantasy of seeing Lana naked came true. Kath didn't waste any time on trying to remember every detail, every curve and freckles from the sight before her. Lana with her serious expression, eyes full of lust, long wavy brown hair cascading down her neck. Plump light tan skinned breast, cute hard nipples and a thin torso. Kath could feel her cunt soaking from arousal.

The curvy girl groped her breasts, before separating them. Kath's eyes widened from the unexpected black tattoo that was on the skin between her roommate's supple breasts. The tattoo was small and it hid easily between her large chest. A simple star with five vertices in a circle. Lana didn't peg Kath as a person who would get a tattoo since she was the kind of person who would whine over a small scar on her body. Not that she's complaining, her roommate takes really good care of her skin.

"Yes, it's a tattoo, Kathy. But it's just not a normal tattoo. I'm…a witch." The tan skinned girl spoke, sliding a strand of her hair behind her ear nervously. 

"Alright. Aren't witches like...from a hundred years ago?"

"We, umm, live in secrecy."

"So, you can do magic?" Lana nods. 

  
  


"Yeah, I can't piece it together and connect it with us being naked together?" Kath drawled out while scratching her head in confusion. Her crush laughed from her scrunched up face. 

"You're cute." Lana pecked the confused girl's lips before giggling. 

  
  


"Yeah. Still don't get it." The taller girl let out a cute huff before flipping her hair to her side. 

"Alright, let's start from the beginning. I'm a witch. You already know that", Kath nodded while following the story. "So, one of my abilities is that I can read minds. Only when I want to, of course." Lana giggled when she looked at the raven haired girl's red face. "That means, I kinda know your fantasies. I'm flattered to feature in all of it, thank you very much." The young witch winked flirtatiously. 

The pale skinned girl could only stay silent, her mouth agape and eyes blinking every second. 

  
  


"I love the one where you were a man, fucking me hard against every surface in our apartment." Lana whispered while lightly stroking the blushing girl's thighs. 

"I-I...I thought you liked men?" Kath blurted out while trying to contain her embarrassment.

  
  


"I'm bisexual, silly. I know you're a lesbian, though. It's interesting that you even fantasized of being a man." The witch shrugged while swiftly straddling her roommate's hips. 

"If you're just here to tease me, I swear-" Kath stopped her sentence when soft breasts pressed against her small ones. 

"Cat got your tongue?" Lana teased while rubbing her nipples against Kath's. "Do you think I'm doing this just to ridicule you?" 

  
  


"Umm, yes?" 

  
  


"For fuck's sake, I have a crush on you, Katherine Kogane!" The shorter girl's eyebrows furrowed. Wait, what. Is she serious? She can't be-

  
  


Soft lips slammed against hers, stopping the questions buzzing inside her head. Hands encircled around her neck and Kath bravely put her arms around her crush's small waist. The short haired girl bravely rubbed her dildo against her roommate's clothed pussy, enjoying the sweet moans against her lips. Before she could continue further on, the tall girl pulled away, sitting up on her strong thighs while stroking the thick plastic member. 

  
  


"Fuck, I can't believe you have a strapless dildo. It's almost in your skin tone. Is this seven inches?" Lana asked while squeezing the head, eyes focused as white droplets slid down the veiny length.

  
  


"It's eight." Kath proudly spoke while sliding her bangs back. She heard her roommate gasp before gripping the cock hard, moving it up and down at a slow agonizing pace. The shorter girl grunted from the pleasure, cursing under her breath as small kisses trailed from her breasts to her six packs. 

  
  


"I love your abs." Lana hummed, licking between the valleys of her six packs. "I love it when you bench pressed when we went to the gym together. Oh, your sweat deliciously sliding down your hard muscles. Those biceps tensing...Your strong thighs. Your body is lean but still curvy. Fuck, I really want you to fuck me." Kath moaned every word that came out of her roommate's lips. She swiftly captured the soft lips and nibbled the bottom lip, earning a needy whine from the tall girl. Feeling herself getting wet, Kath snaked her hand in the Latina's blue panties and groped the soft supple ass, Lana yelping from the arousing feeling. 

  
  


The lean girl brought her lips to her roommate's ears and nibbled the earlobe. "How bout you fuck yourself on my cock, hm? That sounds alright to you?" Kath's eyebrows lifted when her crush slowly sat up with a shy expression on her face.

"Y-You know I can make your fantasies come true." 

  
  


"I know. We're talking about you riding me right?" Kath smirked while teasing the flustered girl by sexily stroking her thick fake length. Lana avoided her gaze before letting out a small huff. 

"I meant you having a real cock. I did say I'm a witch. I can do spells to make it real. Do you want that?" Kath's grey blue eyes widened. Could it really be possible? 

"It can." Lana spoke, obviously she read her mind. "I'm an advanced witch. The spell's pretty easy. It's not permanent if you're wondering. It usually goes back to normal once it's sunset." 

  
  


"So I can fuck you till sunset?" Kath blurted out. 

  
  


The surprised Latina giggled from her utterance while covering her mouth. "That's what you get from what I said? Alright, so you're okay with it?" 

"Yeah. I've been dreaming of fucking you. And also filling you with my cum that is."

  
  


"Wow. Now I really can't wait for you to be inside of me." They both laughed before kissing each other, enjoying the soft lips of one another in a passionate and slow loving kiss. 

"Are you ready? It's gonna hurt a bit but I promise it feels good after." Lana softly explained. Kath took a breath before nodding. She showed a smile of reassurance to her crush before laying on the bed comfortably. 

Lana touched the dildo a few times before pushing it pleasantly in Kath's twitching pussy. She heard whispers from her roommate and fingers lightly trailing her crotch area. Suddenly, she felt a hot searing pain at her crotch and she only bit her lips, controlling the pain while gripping the bed sheets. 

  
  


"It's done." She heard Lana chirp. _That was fast?_ Kath opened her eyes, the pain forgotten and gone. She didn't feel hot around her crotch area anymore. Except, it felt like there was some kind of extra skin stuck to her crotch. Sitting up, her eyes widened when there it stood, a cock the same size as her strapless dildo, but in a darker skin color than hers and it was _real_ . It looked thick and big despite her small pale lean body. Her hands hesitantly snaked to the balls, _yup, she actually has a dick._

Kath let out a gasp when the smirking young witch gripped her erect and angry red member. "You didn't think it would be that easy, did you? You need to pay me, ya know." Kath let out a whine when the Latina's palm moved around the head of her length. Pre-cum oozed from the slit which only encouraged the tan skinned woman to spread it up and down her length. 

  
  


The pale skinned woman could only moan in reply which the witch rolled her eyes in dissatisfaction. "Witches don't do wishes for free Kathy. How are you going to pay me, _daddy_?" Kath's eyes widened from the name calling. An electric pleasure ran to her whole body, her new real cock giving a slight twitch. 

  
  


"Kath? Katherine? Hey, you okay? Did calling you daddy turn you off? Shit, I'm so sorry. That must've sounded creepy and- ah!" Lana yelped, her body thrown on the bed roughly. Strong muscled hands pinned her wrists above her head. A curved sturdy body pressed against hers and a thick cock rubbing against the wet patch on her underwear. 

  
  


The aroused girl gave out a small squeak when the girl above her thrust her length against her covered lips. Lana closed her eyes as Kath sucked on her neck, hands snaking down her body, groping every part of her caramel skin. 

The witch yelped when a warm mouth clamped on her nipple, suckling it to her heart's content. Her other hard nipple was certainly not ignored as Kath's fingers played with it. Lana tried to contain her moans and the touches all over her body. The hands groping her breasts roughly, the soft suckles on her neck that would probably leave a trail of dark spots, the hard length humping her soaking panties. She knew she made the right choice spying on her roommate masturbating. And also entering her dreams and dark fantasies at night. Hey, sometimes her inner stalker comes creeping out when she's crushing on someone. Especially someone as hot and sexy as Kath Kogane.

"A-Ah! W-Wait, Kath! Stop, p-please." Lana whined. Her well built roommate quickly stopped what she was doing, a worried look on her face as she watched the wrecked witch panting on the bed. Kath pulled back and cupped her crush's chin anxiously, afraid if she went too far.

"What's wrong? Did it hurt? Do you want to stop?" Kath fretted, her worried eyes checking her roommate's state. Lana shook her head and slowly changed their positions, Kath now beneath her. With a worried look, the pale skinned girl watched as her crush crawled down, her face stopping directly at her hard length. 

"You don't have to do it just for me, Lana. All I want is you, you know that." 

  
  


"Oh, stop your worry. This is why I hate having a crush on you, you and your stupid perfect personality."

"I thought you love me for my body?" Kath snickered. Lana only rolled her eyes before stroking the length slowly. 

"Yeah, that too. Mostly your hot body. Your personality is more like a bonus." Lana joked, lightly blowing on the head of the cock. Kath moaned from the soft tingle, her left arm resting on her forehead. 

"Quiet now, hm? Now that I see it, you're pretty big." The Latina commented while smearing the white pre cum all over the length. She smirked when the length gave a slight twitch in her palms. _So, she likes it that way, huh…_

"I think you're bigger than my previous boyfriends. They all have average sized dicks. It's alright and all, I don't mind. But to be honest, I'm a huge size queen." Lana babbled while gripping the cock harder in her hand. She couldn't even fit it fully in one hand. Kath really picked a good dildo for the spell. 

"I have a feeling that when you fuck me, there's gonna be a bulge at my stomach. I think I have to stretch myself first before-" A strong hand gripped the brunette's hair, stopping her rant. 

Soft lips kissed her ears before whispering, "You talk too much." Before Lana could even open her mouth to retort, the hand pushed her head to the hard length, her mouth opening wide to the unwelcomed length. The tall girl let out a loud muffled moan when the hand on her head started to push in and out, the long cock sliding against her tongue. 

"F-Fuck, I didn't know having a cock could feel so fucking good. I could feel your whole mouth. Feels better than when I had a clit." Lana hummed when she felt Kath push her head down slowly, her throat tensing around the cock before relaxing and letting it slide in. The brunette inhaled from her nose and slid the hard length in, enjoying her crush moaning from the overwhelming pleasure.

  
  


"Fucking hell, ahhn! God, you don't even have gag reflex. Feels g-good, s-shit!" Kath moaned out pulling her cock slowly from the witch's throat. She groaned from the sight of her cock slipping out from the brunette's lips with a wet _'pop'_. 

"Kathy, I wanna try something with you." Lana panted out while spreading the black haired girl's legs. Kath could only lick her lips from the sight of her hard cock standing proud against her six packs, oozing small droplets of white thick fluid. Fuck, she must've looked hot in Lana's eyes. 

The sight in front of her became even more enticing when the witch's plump caramel breasts slid her cock in between them, Lana's face flushed in embarrassment while her navy eyes avoided the surprised Kath's. 

  
  


"I'm not sure if this is your thing. But most people with a dick mostly like these kinds of things. Probably not gay dudes but-" Kath chuckled from her crush's rambling and thrust her hips up, her cock lightly pushed against the witch's lips, stopping her sentence. 

  
  


"Are you seriously shushing me with your dick?" Lana mumbled against the head with a frown. 

  
  


"You really do talk too much." 

  
  


"You love me, mullet-head"

  
  


"And that, yes, I do." Kath smiled before groaning from the feeling of her cock being squeezed between two soft supple breasts. God, she could stay there forever. Her eyes fixed to the beautiful sight of her roommate, pushing her breast together, her weeping cock peeking in between the large breasts. 

  
  


"F-Faster, Lana." The brunette picked up her pace and moved her upper body faster, the soft sound of skin against skin becoming louder in both their ears. 

  
  


"Ahh! I-I'm going to c-cum, _h-hah!_ " Kath whined out, eyes shutting as she was nearing her climax. Just as she was about to feel herself release her load, Lana released her cock and squeezed the base of her length. Kath gave out an irritated growl which only made the brunette grin even wider. 

"You have to fill me with your cum, remember?" Lana winked before sliding her underwear down, her pussy lips glistening with her wet juice. She rubbed her engorged clit with her fingers, before hovering the lean girl's thick cock. 

  
  


"W-Wait. Don't you have to stretch first?" Kath stammered, stopping her moans from the feeling of her head rubbing deliciously against the witch's wet labia. 

"Nah, don't worry. I casted a spell to ease the pain." Lana assured before slamming down on her cock without wasting any words. Both girls' back arched from the delicious pleasure coursing through their bodies of finally becoming one with each other. 

  
  


"L-Lana, you're so t-tight! _Ahhn!_ " Kath moaned out, gripping the wide hips of the witch while trying to hold herself from releasing her load in the warm tight walls clamping around her cock. 

  
  


" _Hahn!_ You're so b-big, Katherine!" The curvy girl whined out before bringing herself up, leaving the tip of the length kissing her opening before slamming back down with a high pitched moan. "So t-thick- _ah!_ And b-big, _ohh fuck!"_ The tall girl mewled out, bouncing on the cock rhythmically, her breast moving along with her harsh movement. "I can feel all of y-you! _Hah! Ah!_ _F-Fuck! Hahn!"_

Kath could only grip the Latina's hips for her dear life as she tried to hold herself from busting her nut. Having a cock was fucking great. She could feel her cock head thrusting against her lover's sweet spot, enjoying the beautiful moans coming out from her wet lips. Her breast bouncing with every thrust, face scrunched up in pleasure. All Kath wanted to do was fucking wreck her roommate just like in her dream. 

  
  


Growling in arousal, the lean and athletic woman pushed her lover against the bed, swiftly spreading the witch's long tan legs and placing it on her shoulders before plowing the woman's inside with her hard cock. Kath sped up her thrust, her hips moving rapidly from all her nightly practices, hitting the erotic spot that made her lover scream in pleasure. The bed squealed under the two moaning girls, the athletic girl's balls slapping hard against the witch's caramel cheeks. 

Kath gritted her teeth as she could feel herself nearing her release. With a huff, she pressed her body against Lana's, her left hand groping her lover's breast while her right holding onto her hips. She crashed her lips against the brunette's, spread her muscular thighs and thrust her hips faster. The sound of their skins slapping against one another echoed throughout the whole room and the bed underneath them hit rhythmically against the wall with every harsh movement they made.

Lana mewled in their kiss with every strong and hard thrust as she gripped the raven haired girl's hand and brought it to her clitoris. Kath grunted, pulled away from the kiss and nipped her lover's nipple while pinching her clit.

" _Ah, ahh,_ oh G-God! _Hahh!_ _Ah_ , K-Kathy! P-Please, _hahhn!_ " 

  
  


"I know, I k-know, _ah, fuck._ Cum for me, sweetheart." The shorter girl growled in the witch's ear, rubbing the clit fast before hearing the woman beneath her scream in pleasure.

  
  


Kath grunted out curses with every move, thrusting five more times, hard and slow, feeling the walls tightly clamping around her cock. With a groan, she released her load, painting the witch's inner walls white. Her eyes started to get blurry and her head was fuzzy from the adrenaline pumping in her veins. She gave a few more thrusts, enjoying the feeling of coming with a cock and the warm walls clinging onto her. 

  
  


The lean girl let out a moan before passing out on her lover's body. Lana finally sated and conscious from her wonderful release, blinked a few times, noticing that her lover wasn't moving.

  
  


"Kath? Katherine? Hey, you okay?" The tan skinned girl lightly shook her roommate's shoulders. The blue eyed girl suddenly squeaked when she felt the soft member inside her slowly grew hard. 

  
  


"K-Kathy? Hey? You're okay, right?" The brunette worriedly spoke while hoping that her lover finally feels sated and complete. 

  
  


"Yeah, I'm actually feeling better than ever." Kath smirked before pinning her lover against the bed and slowly pulling out her now erect thick length. 

  
  


"Up for another round, my slutty witch?"

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed it, kudos and comments are much appreciated!! ♡♡


End file.
